


In a Heartbeat

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Language, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mutual pining trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: You friendship with Clint comes to a head one night when, out of the blue, you kiss him.





	In a Heartbeat

The knocking on your door was getting louder by the second. 

“Go away, Clint,” you begged. God, he was persistent. 

His voice was gruff when he said, “Open the door.”

You shook your head, not that he could see. “Please, stop.”

“You didn't give me a chance to say anything,” he reminded you.

Scoffing, you swiped a hand over your damp face. “I didn't need to. Your face and actions said it all.”

Ninety seconds ago, you did something incredibly stupid; after five years of pining, you kissed your best friend. But, that wasn’t what sent you into your apartment as if hellfire itself were chasing you; it was the way Clint looked at you, almost like he was disappointed. Less than five seconds after you slammed the door in his face and threw the bolt, Clint started knocking. 

The way he said your name made your knees tremble. “Just… let me explain.”

“Explain?” you half-laughed in disbelief. “You’re going to explain to me why you looked like you’d rather be getting a root canal by a blind dentist with no fuckin’ novocaine?”

You couldn’t take it any longer, being divided by a door, so you ripped it open hard enough that the draft moved your hair. “I’m all fuckin’ ears.”

Clint’s mouth opened, but no words came out. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and dropped his gaze to the floor. “I uh, look… can I, can I come in?”

“No,” you said through clenched teeth, willing yourself not to start crying again. “You wanted to explain. So, explain.”

Licking his lips nervously, Clint shifted on his feet, eyes scanning the hall to make sure none of the other Avengers would interrupt him. “You caught me off guard.”

You hummed in annoyance and crossed your arms. “Is that it?”

“You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

With your eyes narrowed, you grit your teeth once again. “You pushed me away, Clint. Hands on my shoulders, pushed me away from you as if I were a leper, as if you wanted to get as far away from me as possible.”

“I’m sorry,” Clint lamented, taking a step closer. “I didn’t mean to, I just… you caught me -”

“Off guard,” you bitterly finished for him. “Said that already.”

Clint sighed heavily and stared at you with dark eyes. “Lemme finish.”

“You haven’t even started.” Yeah, you were pissed and snapping at him, but damn it, you were hurt, and deep down, you wanted to hurt him just as badly. “The one time I let my guard down long enough to show someone, to show  _ you _ how I felt, and you… you… “

With a low growl, Clint grabbed you by the back of your neck and hauled you into him. Your hands slapped against his chest and a yelp of surprise burst out of you. He didn’t kiss you, not right away, not until you murmured his name. 

The kiss was slow and languid, firm presses of lips and gentle nibbles here and there, but that didn’t last long. You gripped the lapels of his jacket and moaned at the damp heat of Clint’s tongue gliding against your bottom lip. He slanted his mouth over yours, growled low in his throat, and kicked the door closed, turning you around and pressing you against it in the blink of an eye. 

Clint’s thick thigh was between yours, one hand on your hip, rocking you against him,  _ with  _ him, and it made white-hot lust surge through you. His other hand was on your ribs, just shy of cupping your breast, fingers digging in, not quite bruising, not yet. 

“I’ve wanted you for years, sweetheart,” he cooed, lips and teeth brushing against your earlobe. 

You scraped your nails along his scalp and down the back of his neck, a shuddering sigh leaving you. “Wh- why didn’t you -”

Clint’s mouth over yours cut you off. “I should have,” he moaned between kisses. “God, I should have.”

“Yeah, you should have,” you gasped when the thick line of his arousal dug into your stomach. “Then again, so should I.” 

The breath caught in his throat when you palmed him through his jeans, squeezing. “Jesus, sweetheart.,” he hissed before his mouth sealed around the throbbing pulse in your neck and sucking. “I need you.” 

Your head lolled to the side, giving him plenty of room. “Then take me, Clint. I’m all yours.” 

Clint gripped your thighs and lifted you as if you weighed nothing. “As you wish, my lady.”

As he crossed the apartment, you secured your legs around his waist, relishing in the way your bodies moved together. It wasn’t a very long trek, just long enough to get your blood boiling. When Clint set you on your feet next to your bed, you couldn’t stop yourself from giving him a searing kiss.

Shoes were kicked off, and clothes were ripped away and thrown to the floor, hands travelled over curves and hard edges as Clint covered your body with his. With every touch and kiss, the ache between your legs grew, your arousal coating the underside of Clint’s cock with every roll of his hips. 

“Shit,” he hissed, his hand moving between your legs, fingers sliding around your tight hole. 

You gasped as two digits pushed inside, dragging against you, twisting, turning, stretching you, seeking out the one spot that would send you reeling. When his thumb found your clit, pressing it, circling it tightly, you gripped his shoulders and ass, nails digging into his skin, groaning heavily at the way his muscles flexed. 

“I can’t wait to get inside of you. You’re so  _ tight _ ,” he praised, his hot cock throbbing between your bodies. 

Heat blossomed in your gut and spread quickly to your chest. Your legs started shaking and bursts of light ate at the edges of your vision as you rocketed to your orgasm. His name came out in a desperate-sounding keen as dirty praises filled your ears. 

“Come on, baby,” Clint pleaded, curling his middle finger  _ deep _ inside of you.

The blunt edge of his thumb nail scraped against your clit and it sent you reeling. Your back curved off the bed as you came, thighs trembling, feet arching. Jesus, if you were cumming this hard from his fingers, you had no idea what was in store for you when he  _ actually _ fucked you. 

Clint was kissing you, murmuring praises against your lips and neck, telling you what he wanted to do next, fingers pumping languidly, working you down from your high. He snarled as he slicked up his cock with your cum before notching himself just inside. 

You curled a leg around his waist and pulled him toward you, letting loose a moan of his name that sent a shudder down his spine. You stretched around his girth, relishing in the bite of pain that mixed intoxicatingly well with the pleasure Clint was bringing you. 

He paused, his pelvis against yours, hovering above you, breath mingling with yours. You noticed the way his pupils were flexing as your body adjusted to him, fluttering around him. With a hand on the back of his neck, you pulled him down and kissed him. 

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” you rasped. “Right now, I need you to fuck me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clint chuckled darkly. 

With his mouth on yours, he rocked against you, inching in and out until only the wide head of his cock remained. When your thigh flexed in anticipation, he pushed himself into you, deep and hard, driving a grunt from your lungs that you hadn’t expected. Nor did you expect his arm to slide under your back, to grab your shoulder, to use you for leverage,  _ pulling _ you into him with every drive of his hips. 

“Shit,” you cried out, one hand on the headboard to keep from slamming into it, lungs aching, back bowing. “Ah, fuck!”

Clint’s legs were spread wide, knees pushing into the mattress, thighs spreading you open wider, driving himself  _ deeper _ . “I know, baby,” he growled, his damp forehead in the crook of your neck, tongue flicking over his chapped lips. “I know.” He sought out your clit with his middle finger, moving it in tight circles, forcing the orgasm from you. 

You clamped onto his cock and every atom inside of you burst open, sending wave after wave of euphoria rushing through you. Your vision went white and blood roared in your ears as you cried out his name hoarsely. The orgasm had barely started to ebb when another wave began to crash over you.

“Please, please, please,” you chanted, your voice breaking as Clint started ramming into you, his pelvis biting into yours. You gripped the back of his neck and kissed him almost as savagely as he was fucking you. 

“Fuck,” he roared, breaking away from the kiss as his cock pulsed, as he finally found his release. His shoulders shook and the breath tore out of him, but he couldn’t quit, not when you felt and sounded, “So goddamn good, baby.” 

His unwillingness to stop fucking you set off another orgasm, this one stealing all cognitive thought and two of your senses; hearing and sight. The last thing you remembered were your legs falling and a rush of cool air blowing against your sweat-slicked skin.

“Here, drink this.” It was Clint, and his hand was on your shoulder, gently shaking you.

You woke up and did as instructed, moaning in appreciation as the water coated your sore throat. “Thank you.” 

Clint pressed a kiss to your forehead before climbing into bed with you. “No, thank you,” he chuckled, his arm draping over your side, pulling you into him, tangling his legs with yours. 

“For what?” you scoffed tiredly. You rested a hand over his heart, memorizing the way it pounded against your palm.

“That,” he started, pressing his mouth to your ear, “was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

You were about to roll your eyes, maybe even tease him, but he didn’t let you get that far. “I ain’t lying, sweetheart. That was… top notch,” he grinned with a wink. 

“You should see what happens when I’m completely rested,” you deadpanned, thigh pushing against his cock.

Clint cleared his throat before pouncing. “I guess that will have to wait for another time.” 


End file.
